People enjoy placing birdfeeders in their yards because they enjoy the relaxation associated with watching birds feeding at their feeders. A vast array of different bird species can be seen in a short amount of time. However, there is a problem with birdfeeders, namely, sometimes the birdseed or bird food dispensed from the bird feeder ends up on the lawn. This spilled birdseed attracts squirrels, rats, mice, raccoons, and other varmints. Another problem associated with bird feeders is animals getting into the bird feeders and causing havoc and destroying the birdfeeder.
Thus, there is a need for a birdfeeder that provides birds with food and is sturdy, and at the same time does not allow the birdseed to end up on the ground yet allows people to enjoy watching birds feeding at their bird feeders.